staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.15 Przystanki codzienności 8.35 Notowania - mini max, ceny skupu 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wyspa skarbów" (2) - serial prod. włoskiej (1989) 10.30 "Kartki z podróży": "Chicago" (6) - film dok. prod. angielskiej. 11.25 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.55 "Czas teraźniejszy, czas przyszły" - poetycki film przedstawiający Hiroszimę w 45. rocznicę zrzucenia bomby atomowej 12.20 Tydzień 13.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA '92. Hippika - konkurs skoków. Siatkówka mężczyzn- finał 15.30 Rhytmick - program muzyczny 16.10 Szkoła pod żaglami 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA '92. Lekka atletyka. Hippika 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej (1991) 21.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA '92. Uroczystość za-mknięcia Igrzysk 24.00 Kanał 5 0.40 Gdybym był królem... O Kitowiczu - miniatury Andrzeja Kijowskiego czyta Aleksander Bardini 0.50 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" - serial prod. francuskiej 8.45 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.50 Halo lato 9.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA '92. Hippika - konkurs skoków. Boks - finały 13.00 Halo lato 13.10 Animals - magazyn ekologiczny 14.20 "Droga ku wojnie" (4): "Włochy" -serial dok. prod. angielskiej Wiochy w 20-leciu międzywojennym. Dojście do wladzy Mussoliniego. Polityka imperialna faszystowskich Włoch, wojna i zajęcie Etiopii, sojusze i układy polityczne 15.20 Halo lato 15.25 Godzina z Hanną Barberą: filmy Scoobie Doo, Miś Yogi, Auggie Doggie i Doggie Dady 16.25 Halo Lato 16.30 Panorama 16.35 Halo Lato 16.45 "Rodzinny bumerang" (12) - serial prod. australijsko- angielskiej 17.10 Mały biznesmen '92: koncert, konkurs, zabawa 18.00 Alternatywy 4": Gołębie - serial TP 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA '92. Hippika - konkurs skoków. Piłka wodna - finał 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Gadająca skrzynka 21.40 "Pragnienie" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1979) 23.15 Festiwal Muzyki Rockowej - Jarocin '92 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Halo lato "Ernest Wampir" Sky One 7.00 Hour for Power — progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. relig.-społeczny 13.00 Lostin Space — serial przyg. s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart—serial krym. 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Wolna amerykanka 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komediowy 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. USA 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 The Leat Convertible — miniserial USA 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Baseball 1992 2.00 Baseball, Oakland-Kansas City 4.00 Motocyklowy wyścig zawodowców, Springfield, Illinois 5.00 Snooker 7.00 Wyścigi o Grand Prix Camela 8.00 Kolarstwo, wyścigi w Belgii 8.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Hockenheim 9.30 Piłka nożna, Yomluri Japan—Eintracht Frankfurt 11.00 Międzynarodowy rajd przełajowy 1992, Puchar Narodów 12.00 Wyścigi samochodowe, Sonoma, Kalifornia 12.30 Boks Top Rank 14.00 Snooker 16.00 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW 18.00 Golf, Reit im Winkel 18.30 Maraton na Syberii 19.30 Sumo, wielki turniej w Madrycie 20.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe, 21.30 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, półfinały mężczyzn w Los Angeles 23.00 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW 24.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 0.30 Kręgle, Palma de Mallorca 1.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Hockenheim MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.30 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — migawki z Barcelony 18.30 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger’s Ball - muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li-La-Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Księżniczka Lila i Smoggiesy — seriale anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 8.45 Samurai Pizza Cats — serial anim. 9.10 Dot i przemytnicy — australijski film anim. dla dzieci 10.35 Dla dzieci: Beauty and the Best (Piękna i bestia) — baśń filmowa USA, 1986, 12.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 12.05 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.25 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 13.50 Ultraman — serial USA 14.15 Raport policyjny — serial USA 15.00 Specjaliści są już w drodze — serial USA 15.50 Fantomas contra Interpol (Fantomas kontra Interpol) — franc.-wł. film krym., 1965 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall — serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Sielmann 2000: Powrót do przyszłości: Ameryka Północna II — W królestwie zwierząt Arktyki 20.15 Moment by Moment (Chwila za chwilą) — film fab. USA, 1978 21.55 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.40 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Playboy Late Night — mag. erot. 23.30 Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboya” 24.00 Kanale 4 - Słowo na niedzielę: Polityka papieży — Benedykta XV i Piusa XI oraz nowy cykl „Obcy czy nasz” — obcokrajowcy w Niemczech 0.25 Boxcar Bertha — film fab. USA, 1972 1.50 Louisa — komedia USA, 1950 3.20 Moment by Moment 4.50 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości — kanad.-amer. serial s-f 5.15 Elf 88 Sat 1 6.00 Raummachiff Enterprise 6.45 Quar Bett — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.50 Der Haftbefehl (powt. z soboty) 12.40 Nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Herz ist Trumpf 13.35 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.05 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA, po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Befehl aus dem Dunkel (Kallu Dalsenso) -jap. film s-f, 1965 16.30 Telewette — wyścig tygodnia, po progr.: SAT 1 News 17.10 Die Apachen (Apache Uprising) — western USA, 1965 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Zigeunerbaron (Baron cygański) — film muz. RFN, 1954 22.05 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 22.15 East of Eden (Na wschód od Edenu) — film fab. USA, 1955 23.55 James Dean — American Rebel (Forever James Dean) — film dokum. USA, 1988, poświęcony Jamesowi Deanowi 0.55 Stacheldraht und Fersengeld — serial komed. USA 1.20 Befehl aus dem Dunkel